Trials along the love of Nalu ( Nalu fanfic)
by nalunashi4life
Summary: Natsu and Lucy face many hardships as newly weds. And one question plagues the couple. Will Lucy live or die?
1. Chapter 1

Hey_** Minna. This is my first ever fanfiction and I usually write poetry. Please tell me what you think.~**_** Tay**

_**Lucy POV:**_

"Luce, please wake up I need you if you die i'll never forgive myself." I heard Natsu crying from beside me I wanted to wake and tell him I was fine but I was in a coma. Natsu I'm sorry I made you worry please stop crying. I wanted to say this to him however all i could say was " Nat..su" before i drifted off to nothingness.

_**Natsu POV:**_

**"**Nat..su" I jerked my head up to the sound of Lucy's voice, I had hoped she had woken up but she was worse than before. I swore I would kill the man who did this.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**It's getting should be home by now.I had planned on telling Lucy that I loved her and to ask her out.I let out a growl of frustration and was about to track her down, but when I opened the door I saw Lucy staggering toward me bruised, bloody, and her clothes in shreds. She was on her front step when she fainted in my arms. I rushed to the guild and took her to the infirmary. Then I called,Gramps,Wendy and Team Natsu.**_

She's been like this for a week. Suddenly the door opened. I tensed up ready to fight but it was just Happy." Natsu do you think Lucy will be okay?" the small exceed asked. I said of course Happy and lets go home. "AYE SIR" Happy said he left the room first. I glanced at Lucy one last time and then kissed eyes fluttered open and she said " Natsu ? in a sweet soft voice.I had been so happy that I yelled "you're awake"." What happened how am I awake?" she looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes showing confusion. " I.. I..kissedyou !" I said quickly and looked away while blushing.

_**LUCY**_** POV:I couldn't believe my ears he stole my first kiss?! **Usually I would've screamed instead I smiled and said "Arigatou Natsu, but why'd you kiss me was that some antidote you use to help a person in a coma?" He looked away and said " No, I love you Luce I was hoping that you'd wake up but then my instincts came over me and I kissed you. Gomen." he said the last part softly and I kissed him with passion. I was so happy the man who I loved,loved me too. He kissed me back and we kept battling for dominance with are tongues. Then Happy walks in the room and says " they lllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiikkke each other. We separated blushing and Happy flew to me and said " I missed you Lushee" I said to him I'm here now. I got out of bed and walked out the infirmary holding hands with Natsu and Happy sitting on my head.

_**NO ONE'S**_** POV:Lucy shouted " Ohayo Minna" everyone ran up and began hugging Lucy. Natsu pulled Lucy back and kissed her and then she reponded and they just stood in the middle of the guild making out. Happy** rolled his tongue again and said "They llllliiiiikkkke each other." They pulled capart and blushed. Mira had fangirled so much she had shouted " NATSU BECAME A MAN!"Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear and said "Now they all know you're mine." Lucy blushed 50 shades of red and Natsu chuckeled at her reaction. Everyone cheered and congradulated them but one person stayed silent and walked out the one noticed because they were too busy partying.

**? POV:**I HATE HER! SHE STOLE HIM FROM ME ! NATSU I'LL GET YOU WITH YOUR TRUE SOUL OUT LUCY HEARTFILIA!.  
:

_:_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**: **_

_**DISCLAIMER_**_

_**Tay: Happy will you do the diclaimer ?  
Natsu: But I wanted to do it !  
Lucy : Natsu if you do it before me I'll lock my window.  
Happy: Fairy Tail does not belong to Tay it belongs to Hiro Mashima she just owns the plotTay:Thank you Happy oh and Natsu and Lucy?Natsu &amp; Lucy : Hmmm( kissing)  
Tay: Get a room !  
Happy: AYE SIR_**_

_**Please COMMENT**_

_**RATE**_

_**FOLLOW**_

_**GOMEN FOR GRAMMAR ISSUES**_


	2. Chapter 2

NATSU_** POV**_** :**

I looked at everybodysleeping somewhere or another.I smiled and picked Happy up, put him him in my arms like a baby, and walked toward my beautiful sleeping angel. I put Happy on my head then picked Luce up bridal style. I took her home and put her on the bed. I layed next to her with Happy at our feet. Suddenly Luce cuddled up to me.I kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep holding her closely.

_**LUCY**_ POV:  
I woke up with the sun shining in my face.I tried to get up but I felt something keeping me down. I looked over and saw Natsu hugging me cclosely.'He must've taken me home'. I smiled, disentangled myself and went to take a bath.I got dressed and as I was brushing my teeth.I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I quickly realized that this wasn't Natsu. I dropped my toothbrush in fear and the figure grabbed me tighter and covered my mouth. However in the mirror I saw no one. '_ Who is this what do they want and how did they do this'_ I bit the the finger and was released. I screamed Natsu's name but he didn't wake up. I figured he was under a spell.I ran to my dresser and summoned my spirit. " Open Gate of the Archer! SAGGITARIUS!" I said " Get him" as I pointed to the enigmatic shot an arrow in his heart and the attacker turned into dust.I turned around "Thanks" " bye YOSH" he replied and returned to the spirit world. Natsu began to awake so I started making us breakfast and Happy snaked his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I turned around and kissed him full on the mouth and we kissed until Happy says " They liiiiiiiikkkke each other"We broke apart blushing and I say " Let's eat"When we ate I was thinking about the mysterious encounter from must have sensed my worries and asked if I was okay but I told him I was fine. I don't know why I kept it from him but I didn't want him we finished eating we went to the guild.

_**?**_** POV:**I can't believe she defeated him! She should be dead right now and yet the demon was in the underworld and that blonde bimbo was with the dragon was a faint voice of the demon in my mind.I was infuriated when he apologizedusing my real name with a mind reader in the guild! DON'T CALL ME THAT THEY THINK I'M LISANNA ! Sorry Vero- Lisanna-sama.

_**WARREN**_** POV:**I believe what I just heard. That 'lisanna' isn't Lisanna. That Veronica was the one with Mira rightr relayed the memory to Mira who let Master in the conversation."Keep an eye on the three and track her thoughts." Master thought back to me and Mira."Hai"  
we said.

_**MIRA**__ POV:_I felt sad knowing that Lisanna was cstill somewhere else. I decided then and there that I would kill that what's this about Natsu being the dragon prince ?

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

_**I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.  
Natsu: Yeah cuz I would've been Lucy's husband by the Edolas archMe: Shut up NatsuNatsu:But you do own Veronica and this story line  
Me: You're not as dense as I thought Natsu thank you for reminding me  
Natsu: I don't know how I should take that (sweat drops)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**TIME SKIP**_

_**LUCY'S POV:**_

_**HER APARTMENT**_

"Natsu I'm tired" Happy said. Natsu chuckeled and put Happy to bed. I was amazed, I had never seen this side of Natsu. He was like a father to a toddler. It was so sweet. I had just gotten out of the shower and I just stood there gaping like an idiot in my towel. Natsu turned toward me and smiled. I finaly vsnapped out of it, I got my nightgown and slipped it on. I walked to my bed, sat, and said, " Natsu, we need to talk" He understood and asked " What's wrong Luce?" I told him about everything before he woke up. " I didn't want Happy to be scared if you overreacted" I explained. " Well its good you told me." he stated simply. " You're not mad?" I asked shocked. " Oh I'm gonna kill that asswipe who did that to you." He replied fiercly while grinning. I sweat dropped. Then I had an idea to lighten the mood. I pecked his lips then grabbed his scarf an ran. He grinned cutely and chased me in circles around the apartment he swithched directions and stood there waiting for me to fall on him. I knew but couldn't stop. He caught me and ...

_**NATSU POV:**_

I caught her then... tickled her. I knew what we had was what Mira would call an OTP. I smirked and knew what to do to get revenge. I leaned close and blew on her ear and whispered " Don't tempt me Luce" I trailed kisses down her neck then lightly brushed my lips against I leaned back to watch her reaction. She pouted and shot me an irritated glare muttering " You damn tease." I just chuckled, stood and reached for her hand but when I did I saw a flickering form of her in a white dress with gold jewlery and borders.(a.n. like queen neo serenity from sailor moon). I gasped and stood in a daze.

_**LUCY**_** POV:**

I saw Natsu in a daze but when I reached toward him I saw a flickering image of Natsu in a long black trench like coat with orange flames at the bottom and white prince likelike pants finally the form stayed permanent and we heard a knock on the door snapping us out of or dazes. When we opened the door I saw a man who looked just like Natsu but older then I heard Natsu say " Igneel ?"

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES AND SORRYFOR NOT UPDATING LATELY I'VE HAD TO WORK A LT LATELY


	4. Chapter 4

_**Natsu**_** POV:**"Igneel" He was in his human form here ... how? "Hi Natsu, Princess Lucy" I was so shocked." But how?" I something registered in my mind. "PRINCESS?!" Me and Lucy shouted at looked like she would faint. " Are sho gonna stand there or let your father in ?" Dad smirked led him to the living room." Natsu I'm the king of fire dragons.I am also your biological father.I rule the west kingdom of Layla rules the celestial spirits, ghosts, and celestial is a celestial dragon slayer princess while you are the fire dragon slayer , we're hoping you'd marry to unite the east and west kingdoms. All dragon slayers are royal except the second generation because they have no real relation to dragons."

"Um, Igneel, are you sure about this, is Mom alive, and I'm marringing Natsu?" Lucy asked in a small and shaken up voice. " Yeah, I am, you two already love each other so it shouldn't be bad right.?" Igneel replied. " Marrying Luce isn't a problem but why'd you leave me and Lucy's mom is a DRAGON?" I said. " Oh, I'm sorry, Layla and I decided to marry you two when you started dating to end the war amongst our kingdoms which I had to leave immediately to and Layla had to fake her death. Let's go to the park to show you something."

**TIME**_** SKIP; PARK)**_

"You both have dragon forms. Either you can adapt with them a 20 or you marry and both mates become dragons since your half Lucy and you are only 18 you have tomarry to get them." Igneel stated simply. I glaced toward my Luce and asked her " You okay with this?" She nodded so I asked Dad to explain it since I already knew it was simpler and diffrent than human marraiges. He said we needed to mark each other. I bent down to her neck and bit out a flame. She did the same in the style of a key. When she finished wedding rings appeared on our hands. We looked at Igneel and he said that we need to chant SECRET DRAGON SLAYING did so and turned into dragons which was only needed to say human and then we'd be too turned into a dragon and told us that we'd leave in one month and that we needed to bring Gajeel and Wendy. We went home and he and my WIFE I love saying that walked inside as our royal garments shimmered away we were left in our pj's and I said " Bed Time" she just nodded and I picked her up and laid in the bed with her still in my arms . She was blushing like crazy so I chuckled and said " Goodnight Mrs. Lucy Dragneel."

**This belongs to Hiro Mashima I only own the plot andmy OC Veronica I'm soo sorry haven't updated a lot lately and I'll update again tomorrow .**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Happy POV)**_ I woke up and said " Natsuu, Lushee, wake up" Then I saw something on their hands, wedding rings?! I wonder what happened last night.

_**TIME SKIP: GUILD**_

_**(Lucy POV)"**_Minna, we have an announcement," I shout. " What Lu-chan?" Levy-chan asks.I explained what happened from the time Igneel came to the time we came home. Everyone stood in shock and then shouted " NANI?!" Mira fainted so Laxus and Elfman ran to els cheered and congradulated us. I noticed Lisanna's hair changing from short and white to long and black.I nudged Natsu and said "That's not Lisanna." He looked and went to Warren.

_**(Natsu POV)**_'_Warren open up chat to everyone but Lisanna' _I thought to him.'_Okay, Everyone that isn't Lisanna, listen to her thoughts me cand Gray will disctract her with a fight._ " Hey Ice Princess why don't you put some damn clothes on you Hentai ! " "What did you call me Flame Head" " You heard me" Shaddup you pyromaniac." "You wanna go?" Me and Ice Pick yelled at each other until Erza came and smacked our heads together." Everyone lets hve a party to celebrate NALU!" Mira yelled. I felt my neck burn and I noticed Luce wasn't here. So I tracked her scent and yelled "SECRET DRAGON SLAYING ART: DRAGON" I heard Lucy do the same we attacked Veronica ,who Warren said was her name,with our attack she disappeared yelling" I'll gethe dragon prince from you Lucy Heartfilia!"

_**Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima. What do you guys want for the nxt chapte we can have a contest and see I'm having writer's block so until I decide I might not update.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lucy POV**_: "Natsu !" I was confused about what just happened and I want to know WHO IS VERONICA! "What's going on ? Do we know her why does she wanna kill me?" Natsu sighed running his fingers through his hair. " Luce, I don't know we should head back to the guild and work out a plan." "Yeah okay, I wanna find Lis-chan as soon as possible." He grinned at me and I saw a mischievious glint in his eyes. " L-let's go now" I stammered and as I turn and start to walk away he hugged me from behind. "Actually we'll go to the guild later I wanna make an heir" He whispered huskily. I shivered and blushed. " N-natsu we should focus on the problem you pervert." I said trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. " Luce, let's go to Hawaii I wanna have a honeymoon we'll only stay for a week." Persuaded by him as always I simply nodded and he grinned. He picked me up and carried bridal style to the guild. He set me down and went to talk to minutes later he came back shouting "Let's go pack Luce." " Okay !" I smiled everyone was confused and stared at us . "What ? " We smultaneously asked. " And what are you packing for ?" Erza asked . "Your not going on a job without us, right?" Wendy asked sadly.

_**Natsu POV**_:" We're not going on a job so don't worry but you won't see us for a week." I replied gently, Wendy was like my little sister I can't stand to see her sad. She smiled and said" Okay Natsu-nii" I chuckled and ruffled her hair and she pouted. I felt a demonic aura nearby and looked up to see Erza fuming. "Erza are you okay if your upset because I ignored you I'll answer your question" Lucy said quickly. I saw her calm down and nod for her to continue. " We're going to be in Hawaii for a week" " How come I didn't know? Are you and Lucy leaving me?" Happy wailed. " Don't worry Happy you can stay with Wendy and Carla." He brightened at the mention of Carla's name and said "AYE SIR" Cana whispered something to Lucy that caused her to blush and hit Cana upside the head. I went over and said "Why're you blushing Luce?" She looked at me in shock and quickly said " Nothing" Cana said "I just asked for her to tell me how good you were in bed later." I blushed and whispered to Lucy" Let's go" "Yeah" She replied pecking me on the lips and sashaying out the guild with me behind her. I hope Gramps can figure out what Veronica wants while we're gone I planned on keeping her away from everyone so she won't stress out about Veronica. Stay safe Luce. I thought.

**Natsu:Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Lucy: Natsu why'd you do the disclaimer without me ?**

**Natsu: Cuz I felt like it**

**Lucy: So ! Next time wait for me**_( Does Lucy Kick)_

**Natsu: Yes ma'am sorry Luce ~Owwwwww**

**Lucy: Bye Minna**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy POV: Me and Natsu made it to Hawaii! I'm so excited we're having a honeymoon.I gasp as the next thought crosses my mind.'_What if we do THAT here, has Natsu ever done THAT ? We are married maybe he expects us to do THAT since that's what's done on honeymoons.' _I glance at Natsu who seems to be in deep thought. How strange, maybe I should ask him what's wrong.

" Natsu, what's wrong you've been quiet ever since we landed here." I asked. He seemed shocked and glanced at me then shook his head.

"I'm fine Luce I was just worried about Lisanna being trapped by Veronica"

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah, Luce Oh we're here."In front of us was a nice looking house that was as big as Fairy Tail."Woah" I breathed out.

"Lucy this is a house that we go to vacations and such" He smiled and picked me up bridal style in one hand and in the other he carried the bags.

"Waaah Natsu put me down!"

"Shh Lucy calm down" he said as he put down the bags and closed the kissed me as he walked toward the couch.

Everything was a blur after that and before I knew it we in our bed sleeping.

Natsu POV:

When I awake it's still nighttime. I look at Lucy's peaceful state and what happened after we got in the house flashes through my mind. I just did THAT with Lucy. I can't say I'm too shocked because Igneel told me a long time ago .'_Natsu when your mated you'll want to inplant your seed in her'_ I didn't think too much on it before but now I'm blushing like crazy. I get it NOW. I hope she doesn't get pregnant yet. I smile softly, brush her hair off her face, and lay back down. And that night night I dreamt of a little girl with pink hair and big brown eyes named Nashi Dragneel:Princess of the celestial fire kingdom and magic.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Ja~Ne


	8. Chapter 8

_**LUCY**_** POV:**The next day when I woke up I took a bath and started pancakes. Natsu woke up to the smell of food and got dressed. When he sat down I put eight pancakes on a plate for him.

"Morning Natsu." I said smiling warmly at him.

"Morning Luce, what do you want to do today ?" he said smiling back at me.

" Not sure, hmmm,wanna go to Disney World? We could probably get a discount since we're still teens."

" Sure let me go get my motion sick patches" he said before he kissed me on the lips.

I squeaked in suprise " B-b-baka !" I explaimed out of embarassment. He just laughed and walked out the room. But as soon as he did I blacked out.

_**NATSU **_**POV:**

"MAVIS?!" I shouted at the small ghost in front of me.

"Hello, Natsu I'm afraid you'll have to cut the trip short."

"What?" I responded lost and confused.

"Your wife... she, she'll have to make a choice between life and death the day your daughter is born." she whimpered sadly before continuing. "She will be with child next week and your daughter will be the key to defeat Veronica, save Lisanna, and stop the war among the dragons. However, Lucy's dragon powers will kill the baby. If Lucy commits suicide right after the birth everyone will be safe." she whispered the last part before breaking down in tears.

I couldn't take what i was hearing and started to stagger back in shock and sadness."Why is it always Luce she's so nice why is it always her" I muttered.

"Natsu, return to the guild now you need to take Lucy to the Heartfilia mansion so she'll be safe. Erza can help you let Jellal,Guildarts, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel be your bodygaurds when you have to leave. They can help protect Lucy and find Lisanna." she said as she vanished.

Suddenly I heard a body fall in the kitchen. "LUCE!"

_**I do not own FAIRY TAIL just Veronica and the plot to this story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NATSU POV:**_

"LUCE" I shouted out worriedly when I saw her body on the ground.

She didn't move and I got so worried. I carried her to the airport and bought two tickets to Magnolia. I immediately called Wendy once I waited for the plane. By the time we got on the flight she was still passed out.

Wait a minute… -_-

No wonder Luce calls me dense I can fly there faster than a plane. I ran up to cancel the tickets and refund them. Once I got back to Luce she was still in a coma. I picked her up bridal style and transformed. We flew back to the guild in 30 minutes. Thankfully Wendy took over from there. We carried Luce into the infirmary.

"Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee will be up in another hour she seems to be battling with something dark in her mind. I believe it may be Veronica. If Lucy wins your daughter will be safe as well as Lucy-nee." she said.

"Thanks Wendy" I stated warmly, " Looks like you'll be an aunt soon huh?"

"Yup I'm so excited I wanna name her can I pleeeeaaaase?" she asked.

"Sure goofball, but we'll keep the baby a secret 'k'?"

"Okay Natsu-nii" she replied as she left.

"Stay strong Luce, Stay strong" I said before dozing off.

_**LUCY POV:**_

"Lucy!"

I knew that voice.

"Lisanna where are you?! LISANNA" I shouted in the empty room.

Suddenly Veronica appeared with Lisanna in an animal cage.

"You want her you gotta fight me" Veronica challenged.

"Fine but if I win you have to stay away from me and my friends and family. That includes Natsu!" I agreed.

"No, Lucy-San you'll die!" Lisanna protested.

"I'll be fine Lis-Chan don't worry."

Suddenly my belly grew 8 inches.

"N-Nani!" I exclaimed.

My stomach glowed and I surged with power.

**TIME SKIP: AFTER LUCY BEATS VERONICA TO DEATH AND SAVES LISANNA**

I started to wake up. Lisanna was next to me and I Natsu in the bedside chair. I ruffled his hair and he woke up. When he saw me he hugged me and asked was I okay.I assured him I was fine and I explained what happened. He looked so relieved and proud.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Soon we ended up making out and just when he started to lift my shirt Lisanna cleared her throat. She was so embarrassed that she looked like a tomato.

We both blushed.

" Hey Lisanna are you alright ?" Natsu asked in concern.

"I'm fine" she said before looking at me " Thank you so much for saving me Lucy"

" Not a problem Lis, don't tell anyone about our child though."

"As long as I'm the godmother."

"Hahaaahahahaha ok sure."

"Let's go greet everyone okay?" Natsu suggested.

"OK" Me and Lisanna said simultaneously.

BOOOOOOOM we hear an explosion outside.

_**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not me.**_

_**Natsu: Luce let's get started on another child**_

_**Lucy: NATSU you perv **_

_**Me: Get a room and stop flirting**_

_**Lisanna: They almost made another kid in front of me * * I am scarred for life.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_ NATSU_****POV:**

BOOOM

I left the room cautiously when I made it to the bar I saw who was at the door. My dad, a guy who looked like Gajeel, a woman who looked like Wendy and a woman who looked like Luce. I stuck my head out in the infirmary and told the girls to come out.

"Is it safe?" Lisanna asked.

"Would I ever put you two in harms way?"

"Point taken" Lis replied while helping Luce up.

We walked out into the guild and they saw us. Everyone came running to us Screaming how happy they are because Lisanna's back and safe. All three of the Strauss siblings were happily crying in each others arms while Elfman muttered MAN over and over again. Me and Luce first went to Gramps and explained everything about Veronica's death and the baby glowing. He was so proud of Luce and he took us to the stage. HE of course talked from the second floor shouting over the masses he told everyone about how Luce killed Veronica to save Lisanna.

"TO LUCY" He shouted and everyone relayed it so loudly I'm sure the whole city heard. _' Shut the hell up my ears are bleeding'. _I thought. Thankfully he refrained from speaking of our baby.

"Igneel what're you doing here?" I shouted from the stage.

He responded, " To see if I got a grandchild already what's takin' so long?!"

Wendy and Gajeel finally got out of their shock and ran to the others. I guess thats Metalicanna and Grandine. Me and Luce grew out our wings and flew to him. Luce suddenly hugged her mom and I said," Luce don't squish our kid."

" Sorry" she sqeaked. " Since we know it's a girl why don't we name her? " she asked.

" OI don't ignore me... wait there's a heir!" Igneel shouted.

I just sweatdropped at my father's antics. Suddenly Wendy ran over to me saying "Natsu-Nii promised I could name my neice Lucy-Nee"

"OK have you decided on one Wendy-chan ?" Luce asked cutely.

"YUP her name is Nashi Summer Light Dragneel." Wendy stated adorably.

"I love it" Me and my wife said simultaneously. We glanced at each other and started laughing muttering weirdo(me) and Pinky(her).

"MIRA QUIT FANGIRLING!" Luce screamed.

"MY SHIP HAS SET SAIL MAKE 30 BABIES AND DON'T COME BACK 'TIL YOU DO"

"SHUT UP" We shouted.

"YELLING AT MY SISTER ISN'T MANLY" Elfman raged.

"Flame Brain shut up!"

"What did you say Snow Queen?!"

"You heard me"

That's it" And me and Gray went to 's until Elman rantoward us and we punched him into Erza's cake.

"Shit!" We both exclaimed.

_**LUCY POV:**_

"So Igneel, Mom why're you here not that I don't wanna see you but still why" I inquired."To throw a baby shower" they resounded joyously.

"No" I all the girls ran up and said "SHE MEANS YES"

"Natsu ,Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Elfman, GET THEM OFF ME!" I shouted angrily.

I was suddenly lifted in the air. "AYE SIR" said what lifted me. "Thanks Happy"

"Your welcome Rushi"

The dragons lifted themselves to the stage. "Next week at 12:00 p.m. there will be a baby shower be there" That's all they said not a request,No this was an order. Damn.

**Sadly FAIRY TAIL isn't mine.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**9 MONTHS**_ **LATER.**"PUSH!" The doctors yelled one more time before Nashi was out. Suddenly I felt immense relief and loosened my grip on Natsu. Natsu was coaxing me as he held the baby out to me. "We did it Natsu" I smiled before passing out.

_**NATSU POV:**_

She was born in the dragon kingdom after all. I'm glad me, Luce, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue manged to get the dragons under control. They didn't believe that Luce had an heir inside her to combine the kingdoms. When Luce awoke again we held a meeting with our subjects. Luce held Nashi and I shouted "BEHOLD, OUR DAUGHTER, PRINCESS NASHI SUMMER LIGHT DRAGNEEL, SHE COMBINES THE FIRE AND CELESTIAL KINGDOMS, FROM NOW ON YOU ARE ONE NATION.

Cheering rung in my ears and all month everyone celebrated a new light in both Fairy Tail and the realm of dragons.

_**THE END**_

_**_]**_

THIS IS OUR LAST CHAPTER SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL NOT ME.


End file.
